La vida secreta de Yashiro Yukihito
by mutemuia
Summary: Todos conocemos a Yashiro y sus peculiaridades. ¿Pero cómo fue su vida antes de Ren? [Semi-Canon / Ante-Canon].


_**NOTA 1:**_ _Para mi querida_ _ **a92**_ _, por su cumpleaños. Que pases un hermoso día, lleno de humor y amor, y repletito de bendiciones. Y nunca dejes de bailar… ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!_

 _ **NOTA 2:**_ _Historia nacida a partir de la lluvia de ideas de un domingo de biblioteca, con_ _ **Anansi's acolyte**_ _, porque SIEMPRE es más divertido pensar en locuras con los personajes de_ Skip Beat _que ponernos a estudiar :) Pero niñas, ustedes no hagan lo que yo. ¡Ustedes estudien!_

 _Sí,_ _ **a92**_ _, las dos del aquelarre y el caldero burbujeante XDXD_

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat_ no me pertenece, por más que quisiera…

* * *

 **LA VIDA SECRETA DE YASHIRO YUKIHITO**

—Oh, pobrecita… ¿Pero qué te ha hecho ese hombre malvado? —Yashiro acariciaba a la pobre furia maltrecha de Kyoko, víctima de secuestro y tortura por parte del vil Beagle. La acuna con dulzura sobre su mano, luego la cubre con la otra, susurra una plegaria y un rayo de luz se cuela por los huecos entre sus dedos. Y cuando abre las manos, la pobre criatura vuela ya por sí misma, recuperadas la salud y la vitalidad—. Anda, vuelve con tu señora.

* * *

Entre los más jóvenes acólitos del Santuario de la Col Dorada corren dos versiones bien distintas sobre el origen de Yashiro Yukihito.

Primera: hay quienes dicen que lo encontraron en el huerto de las coles, bajo la col más grande y más hermosa.

Segunda: que no envejece, porque es un oni o un kami caminando entre mortales. Que se apareció un día a las puertas del santuario y le dejaron entrar.

Pero eso es una tremenda tontería…

Desde hacía siglos, la familia Yashiro ejercía el sacerdocio y cuidado de la Col Dorada. Era una profesión que se transmitía de padres a hijos, perpetuándose en el linaje familiar, y en ocasiones, incluso más de una esposa llegó a ser la miko que danzaba en la ceremonia del Festival de la Luna de Otoño. Eran gente amable, sencilla, que rezaban a los kami y velaban por la armonía de las cosas y los seres vivos.

Fue precisamente durante el solsticio de otoño, cuando la noche iguala al día, que lo encontraron, sentado sobre la alfombra de hojas amarillas de un anciano ginkgo. Las hojas caían como nieve a su alrededor y el pequeño reía, alzando los bracitos y queriendo atrapar la falsa nieve con sus puñitos.

Le llamaron Yukihito, 'persona de la nieve', aunque su madre prefería escribir su nombre con otros kanjis, y así su nombre se leería como 'la nieve trae felicidad'.

Porque sin duda la trajo.

* * *

Yukihito llenó sus días de madurez de risas, y las carcajadas infantiles volvieron a resonar en el santuario.

Su familia enseguida se dio cuenta de que su niño era especial. Reía y balbuceaba solo, como si estuviera manteniendo conversaciones con alguien que solamente él pudiera ver… Cuando se adentraba en el bosque con sus hermanos mayores, las mariposas les guiaban, mostrándole el camino y volando entre ellos.

Y luego llegó el día en que frió su primera radio.

Fue un accidente, desde luego, pero la dejó bien frita… Daba igual que fuera analógica o digital, chips o transistores… Toda forma de tecnología perecía bajo sus manos. Y lejos de ser mirado de mala manera, en el colegio sus compañeros de primaria se arremolinaban en torno a él y abrían la boca en pasmo y admiración cada vez que un reproductor de CD, un tamagochi o el radiocassette de la maestra pasaban a 'mejor vida'.

Y por si no estuviera claro que Yukihito era especial, tenía seis años cuando se enfrentó a su primer oni. Era un demonio de nivel bajo, que se había quedado a vivir entre las sombras del granero de la señora Tanawa. Le robaba las gallinas, le cambiaba de sitio los aperos de labranza… Pero lo peor —lo peor de todo— es que se ponía a cantar por la noche…

La señora Tanawa, muy sabia ella, recurrió a las habilidades exorcistas de la familia Yashiro. Y allá fueron todos, del más grande al más chico, a ver qué pasaba con ese oni. Pues una vez allí, el pequeño Yukihito, ni corto ni perezoso, empezó a hablar en lengua extraña (que luego resultó ser sánscrito, cosa rara en extremo para alguien que vive en un templo shinto y no en uno budista, pero más raro aún porque nadie jamás se la enseñó), y el travieso oni pegó un par de alaridos, retorciéndose con cada ensalmo del niño, y justo al final, les sacó la lengua y desapareció envuelto en humo y sombras. Y la señora Tanawa por fin pudo tener una noche de sueño tranquila…

* * *

Los Yashiro siempre habían tenido gatos. Los animales se encargaban de mantener la población de alimañas y sabandijas bajo control. Eran ariscos, medio salvajes, arrogantemente indiferentes a los mimos y los sobornos que procedieran de humanos, pero cuando Yukihito salía a jugar al patio de atrás, se aparecían corriendo de dondequiera que estuvieran, y las risas resonaban en el aire del atardecer.

—Son pequeños monstruos, madre —comentó uno de sus hermanos, viendo cómo jugaban.

Ella asintió, con la mirada perdida en la contemplación de la escena.

—Pero lo aman. Y él a ellos.

A estas alturas, a ninguno le resultaba extraño que el pequeño, rebosante de alegría y felicidad, estuviera a dos palmos del suelo y que rosas, gerberas, camelias, margaritas…, florecieran a su alrededor.

* * *

Los años fueron pasando y cuando le llegó la adolescencia, las chicas empezaron a rondarle, de una manera insana y bordeando el abierto acoso. Se colaban en el baño, peleaban por sentarse junto a él en clase, y ponían en su mesa más comida de la que podría alcanzar a comer. Las más osadas, lo tocaban con cualquier excusa y se le pegaban como lapas, robándole hasta el aire que respiraba. Él huía, temiendo por su integridad física, y ellas le perseguían hasta las puertas del templo y acampaban allí por horas, obstaculizando la entrada y causando mil molestias a los fieles que acudían al santuario.

Pero la tarde en que las locas enamoradas estuvieron lanzando ropa interior por encima del muro, la familia no pudo más. Fue su madre (porque siempre son las madres quienes se dan cuenta de estas cosas) la que dio con la solución. Lo encontró bajo la fronda del ginkgo que lo trajo a sus vidas, abatido, triste el semblante y los hombros caídos.

—Madre, lo siento… —dijo él, con un suspiro, cuando advirtió que su madre se sentaba junto a él.

—No es culpa tuya, hijo.

—Ni siquiera me quieren a mí… Es… —Yukihito se lleva la mano al pecho y una mueca de tristeza cruza su rostro—. Es esta sangre mía la que les atrae, la que les llama… Su 'afecto' ni siquiera es real…

Su madre asintió, alzando la cabeza para escuchar qué le cantaban esta vez las locas a su hijo.

—Es como una obsesión que no pueden controlar… —añadió ella.

—Madre, pero yo no puedo evitarlo… —Yukihito suspiró, vaciando de aire el pecho, vencido y derrotado—. No sé qué hacer…

—Lo sé, lo sé… —dice ella, con voz serena, poniendo una mano sobre la de su hijo y apretando suavemente—. Tus habilidades se van desarrollando con los años y aparecen otras, pero esta fascinación que causas es un problema… Hijo, llegará un día en que querrás que quien te ame, te ame por ti mismo, por tu corazón, y no por la magia que hay en tus ojos —Yukihito asintió a sus palabras, tragándose un nuevo suspiro—. Así que me temo que hay que ocultarlos.

—¿Ocultarlos? —repitió él, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza—. ¿Cómo?

Su madre se llevó un dedo a la mejilla, pensativa, antes de responderle.

—Es una teoría mía, pero bien merece probarse —introdujo la mano en la amplia manga de su haori blanco, y sacó un objeto—. Veamos si es suficiente con esto.

—Pero madre… —dijo Yukihito, a la vez que su madre le ponía en la cara ese objeto—, estas son…

—Sí, las gafas viejas de tu padre… —completó ella.

—¿Tú crees que…? —preguntó él, aguantando la respiración, esperando y anhelando que su madre tuviera razón con su teoría.

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo… —le respondió ella, poniéndose en pie. Su hijo se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse. Ella se sacudió las hojas secas y estiró las arrugas invisibles de su hakama roja. Luego enderezó la espalda, le dio a su hijo dos palmaditas en el hombro y lo encaminó a la entrada, donde estaban las obsesas. Si los inestables pasos de Yukihito se debían a los nervios o a que no veía ni tres en un burro, nunca se sabrá.

Se encomendó a los dioses y salió a las puertas del santuario. Las chicas dejaron sus cantos de adoración yashiriana y callaron. Lo miraron, lo observaron, dieron vueltas alrededor del muchacho, que temblaba como gacelita entre leonas, lo siguieron observando por un tiempo más que a él le pareció una eternidad, y finalmente (las leonas) resoplaron con hastío, recogieron sus cosas (menos la lencería lanzada al interior del templo) y se largaron.

Solo entonces, Yukihito se atrevió a respirar.

Se quitó las gafas, parpadeó un par de veces para recuperar el enfoque, y con ojos llenos de asombro, le preguntó a su madre, que se acercaba a paso lento con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

—¿Esto es lo que se siente al ser normal? —le preguntó.

—Ajá —le respondió ella.

—Pues la normalidad es maravillosa, madre —Y las flores que aparecían a su alrededor reflejaban su alegría.

* * *

Sus padres sabían que su hijo más joven no estaba hecho para la vida en el templo. Sí, se le daban muy bien (extremadamente bien, de hecho) los exorcismos, los ensalmos de expulsión y los encantos de protección, pero no era lo suyo. No era su pasión… Echarían de menos sus habilidades, sin duda, pero lo primero era la felicidad de sus hijos. Tenían que buscar por sí mismos su lugar en el mundo.

Así que la señora Yashiro habló con una de sus primas, que a la sazón vivía en Tokyo, y a ella le encomendó su benjamín. Tal benjamín ya tenía los dieciocho años bien cumplidos, pero de todos es sabido que ese es un rol para toda la vida, así tenga cuarenta o cincuenta…

A Yashiro le maravillaba el ritmo frenético de las calles de Tokyo. Acostumbrado a la vida apacible en el campo, la gente le semejaba legiones de abejitas laboriosas cada una con un propósito distinto. ¡Y las tiendas! Oh, las tiendas… Eran sitios en los que perderse, en los que pasar horas curioseando los productos que se vendían, desde bentos primorosamente dispuestos hasta lencería (supuestamente) usada para fetichistas, pasando por los tesoros que harían felices a cualquier otaku que se precie de tal nombre…

Una tarde, salía de su clase de Secretariado Ejecutivo (porque tenía que labrarse un futuro profesional para su vida adulta) cuando al cruzar por el parque vio a un hombre vestido como un shogun del período Sengoku, con la armadura de combate completa. Pero esto no era lo raro, no… El hombre estaba doblado en dos y se tapaba los oídos, metiendo las manos bajo el aparatoso casco.

Según se fue acercando, movido por la natural curiosidad, el estridente grito se fue haciendo más fuerte, y también él tuvo que llevarse las manos a los oídos y tapárselos. Yukihito reconvino con la mirada a la señora, que translúcida flotaba suavemente junto al shogun, y esta tuvo a bien callarse, un poco compungida.

—¿Tú también oías ese ruido, joven? —le preguntó el hombre, despegando por fin las manos de las orejas.

—Para ser exactos, más bien la escuché, señor —respondió, destapándose el oído con el meñique—. Alto y claro… Y también la veo… Es una mujer…

—Ajá —dijo el hombre, abriendo bien los ojos. La verdad sea dicha, no le costó aceptar lo que este muchacho decía. Podría ser un loco, un lunático, pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza, nunca lo puso lo duda. Quizás porque quería que fuera cierto, quizás porque realmente lo era… O quizás tan solo quería creer… Así que el corazón del shogun inevitablemente se aceleró, lleno de alegría y de esperanza, y corría raudo, sin control, porque ¿y si era ella? ¿Podría ser…?—. ¿Y qué dice?

Yukihito entrecerró los ojos, bien disimulados tras el cristal de unas gafas más normales que las de su padre, y lo estudió. ¿Se estaría burlando de él? ¿Lo estaría tratando como se trata a los locos? Pero debió ver la sinceridad y el anhelo en su mirada, porque pasado un momento, le contestó.

—Que la deje ir y que mueva el culo de una vez… —le dijo. Y para su sorpresa, el shogun rió, rió en voz alta, carcajadas las suyas entreveradas de tristeza.

—Sí… —dijo, a la vez que se enjugaba una lágrima solitaria—. Sí, eso suena como algo que mi Juno diría…

—Y que no olvide nunca la lección más grande… —añadió el muchacho.

—Cierto —concedió el hombre, asintiendo un par de veces, mientras se atusaba el bigote. Luego, el hombre sintió un soplo leve de aire cálido en la mejilla, y jadeó, sorprendido, cerró los ojos y se entregó a la caricia de la brisa, y sin necesidad de que el chico se lo dijera, él supo que era un beso de despedida…

—Se ha ido, señor… —le dijo el joven…

—Lo sé… —le respondió, con los ojos aún cerrados y el recuerdo de su esposa en el alma…

—¿Y cuál sería esa, señor? —dijo el chico, al cabo de unos momentos. Sí, era muy curioso…

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó.

—La lección —se explicó Yukihito—, lo que decía su señora…

—Ah, sí —Y sonrió. Y esta vez su sonrisa era real, cálida y auténtica—. El amor es lo más importante.

Ambos suspiran, vaciando el pecho de las emociones de ese encuentro y dejando que esa frase se asiente en sus corazones. Se acercan a uno de los bancos del parque, y más allá, mamá pato nada con sus bebés, en ordenadas filas, sin prestar atención al hombre que viste raro ni al chico que ve cosas raras. Raros los dos, sin duda…

—Muchacho, ¿quieres trabajar para mí? —le preguntó de repente, sobresaltando un tanto a Yukihito.

—¿Pe-Pero de qué, señor? —cuestionó a su vez Yukihito—. Yo, yo… Yo todavía no tengo formación…

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo… —le respondió con toda la confianza del mundo.

* * *

Efectivamente, algo se le ocurrió.

Yukihito empezó repartiendo el correo en la empresa, tarea sencilla que le permitió compatibilizar y continuar sus estudios de Secretariado. Las prácticas de formación las hizo en la sección de Recursos Humanos, donde destacó por su alta capacidad organizativa (habilidad netamente humana, hay que añadir) y de gestión de datos. Cierto es que hubo algunos problemillas que involucraban aparatos y manos desnudas, pero todo eso terminó el día que pusieron ante él su primer par de guantes de látex. Lory (el shogun del parque y propietario de toda la empresa), siempre atento a todos sus cachorros, no dejó de ver lo valioso que podía ser alguien con estas cualidades (idiosincrasias incluidas), así que con los debidos cursillos de formación y adaptación, pasó a formar parte de la plantilla de representantes de su empresa. El salario de principiante le alcanzaba lo justo para un apartamento de soltero, chiquitito pero suficiente, y sobre todo, sin sorpresas… No había molestos tengu ni kappa ni oni, ni otras criaturas similares… Aunque sospechaba que la anciana desgreñada del quinto, la del final del pasillo, era una yamamba, pero puede que solo fueran imaginaciones suyas…

Pero lo mejor de su apartamento eran las vistas… Allá a lo lejos, alcanzaba a ver las copas de los gingkos del Parque Jingu Gaien. Era otoño cuando firmó el contrato de alquiler, así que sus hojas habían tornado amarillas, de ese amarillo que se aparecía en sus sueños…

* * *

Tenía veintidós años cuando por fin dejó de ser mánager asistente y recibió su primer encargo en solitario.

Era un chico de diecisiete, de ojos viejos y desencantados, como los de alguien que aún pende sobre el borde del abismo. Yukihito vio que de su pecho salían unas cadenas negras —cadenas de culpa— que le ataban las manos. Con el tiempo, el muchacho aprendió a disfrazar su mirada y las cadenas dejaron de ser visibles para Yukihito. Pero él sabía que seguían ahí.

El muchacho era trabajador, muy profesional y apenas daba jaquecas. Pero era serio, tremendamente serio…, como si hubiera perdido el gusto por disfrutar de las pequeñas alegrías de la vida… Trabajaban bien en equipo, y a fuerza de tesón y constancia, el chico dando lo mejor de sí delante de las cámaras, y Yukihito negociando las mejores condiciones, su representado fue haciéndose un nombre en el mundo del espectáculo.

Y empezaron los apodos: _Co-Star Killer, Never Late King, Actor Número Uno de Japón, el Hombre Más Deseable_ … Poco se imagina la gente que el _Rey del Nunca Tarde_ realmente solo llegó a existir gracias a Yashiro Yukihito. Desde que no podía llevar reloj (su problemilla tecnológico), el pobre mánager vivía obsesionado con la hora… Oh, y esa famosa mirada gorgónica petrificante de fanáticas y descerebradas fans, fue una habilidad desarrollada (o quizás descubierta) cuando su encargo empezó a cobrar fama. Ni siquiera las gafas podían encubrir o atenuar su don: si Yukihito quería que se pararan, las congelaba…

Así que aquí estamos, cuatro años después, viendo cómo Ren (ese es su nombre) avanza a pasito de tortuga coja y renqueante en su relación con Kyoko-chan.

La primera vez que la vio, la muchacha estaba arrastrando las maletas de Kamio-san. Él tenía prisa y fue solo un instante, así que creyó que sus ojos le engañaban. Pero tiempo después, cuando vio a su chico salir del bosque con la muchacha en brazos, revolviéndose a pesar de tener el tobillo destrozado, lo supo. Lo vio perfectamente.

Un hilo rojo ( _ese_ hilo rojo) entre Kyoko-chan y Ren, atándolos el uno al otro. Una hebra carmesí, hermosa, vibrante, fuerte, que aún tendría que soportar revelaciones y pruebas por venir…

Y no dejaba de ser divertido ver cómo se pinchaban, si apenas se aguantaban en aquellos días, sin saber que el hilo rojo giraba en torno a ellos, danzando en el aire de sus desencuentros. Pero ahora, están los dos atascados en los malditos roles de senpai-kohai porque ninguno tiene el valor de romper la relación que ya tienen. Y el hilo rojo que los separa, convertido en una maraña de mentiras y negaciones (pero intacto, bien atado a sus meñiques), brilla más fuerte que nunca…

Necesitan una ayudita, sin duda…

Ah, esto decididamente iba a ser un desafío.

Pero lo conseguiría, claro que sí.

 _Es su destino._


End file.
